The End or The Beginning?
by SecretSnow
Summary: This was it. They've went through so much just to make it to this point. This was the end of their journey. The final stop on the Grand Line, the place where One Piece lies. The end to everything lies behind a single door.


_-o0o-This is the begining-o0o-_

This was the End.

The island was in their sights now. The goal of every pirate crew in the world, this small wild looking island named Raftel. The island at the end of the grand line, where the famous treasure One Piece is supposedly held and they had made it.

They all stood at the head of the ship. Wide, insane grins covered each of their faces as they saw the island they had all fought to reach. When everyone else said it was impossible to do, this rookie crew led buy a supposed idiot wearing a straw-hat, had made it.

_-o0o-the beginning of something good-o0o-_

The end of their journey was in their grasp.

The navigator on this ship barked out instructions to her crewmates. Preparing them to pull in as close as possible so they could drop anchor, no one complained at her harshness. Every one did as they were told as the ship with the lion's head for a figure head pulled in closer and closer to the shore line.

They were so close to the island by this point that they could see the individual trees just past the beach. Plant life that no one had ever seen before was visible and strange animals huddled along the beach, curious as to what lion could float atop water.

They took smaller boats the rest of the way. Rowing as fast as they could to the beach, they eventually reached the beach, and when they did loud hoots of laughter erupted amongst them. This was the last dream they had to fulfill. The captain's dream would be the last to become reality. They proceeded in walking toward the cent of the island, where a large rock formation dominated. The formation of the rock was in such a way that it appeared to be a large skull. The forest itself was dense with trees and other foliage. And although they weren't visible at the time, the crew knew that animals of all sorts were watching them. Most of these animals had probably never even seen a human before and the ones they saw now where so bizarre looking.

They trudge through the forest heading to the skull-shaped rock where they all knew without really knowing that the treasure was hidden there.

_-o0o-no one knows what it is or how it came to be-o0o-_

They all knew this would happen

Inside of the skull is where the Captain now resides. They had found a cave when they had reached the skull and the captain insisted on going in alone. It was his dream and something as big as this was something he had to do on his own. Seeing that he wouldn't budge on this matter the crew grudgingly allowed him to enter the cave alone.

An unknown amount of time passed by; it had felt like an eternity to the young captain but now here he was, god only knows how deep underground, in a dark damp cave directly underneath the center of the skull, and all he had found was a door. But this door had the Jolly Roger insignia carved into it. Thus making it a pirate's door. The captain just stood there and stared at the door which held everything he had begun this journey for. His hopes, his dreams, him ambitions, his promises, all of it was behind that door. All he had to do was open it and he would be the Pirate King. Just a turn of a knob and he would be at the top. Exactly at the place where Gol D. Roger once was all those years ago. He stood there and stared at that door. Was he remembering all of his adventure? Was he remembering all his hardships? Was he remembering all the sweat and blood and tears it took to _get_ here? Was he imagining all the gold that was bound to be behind that door? Was he thinking of his nakama, miles away and above where he was currently standing? Was he thinking of their dreams, their hardships, their sweat and tears and blood?

After what seemed to be an eternity of thinking the captain suddenly grinned and chuckled lightly.

And without sparing the door another glance he headed back the way he came.

_-o0o-but it exists, despite all logic it's there-o0o-_

It doesn't exists, a tangible reason as to why he turned around

They would understand though. They would see past his big smile and stupid excuses. They would stare the truth in the eyes and shake hands with him. They would smile and cheer and laugh. They would set sail across the vast open seas and past the island of Raftel, searching for new land and new adventure.

And as Luffy was suddenly blinded but the sunlight, he knew that it wasn't time to open that door just yet. And they would understand as well, because they felt the same.

The moment that he opened that door would signify the end of something. He didn't know what and neither did they but it would be the end of _something._ And ending the story now seems pointless.

_-o0o-A budding flower called adventure-o0o-_

After all, why would you put an end to something that was just beginning?

_Owari_

_-oO0Oo-_

_The End_

* * *

So how was that? It was a bit of a drabble the kind of dribbled out of my imagination. Personally, I like it, but I am open to your opinions!

Thank you.


End file.
